Why You're Perfect
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Distressed after learning that Marik had been cheating on Malik, Yuugi starts freaking out over the entire ordeal. It is not until Atemu comes to aid that Yuugi can relax. R&R! For Yaoishoujo.


Heather: In a small way, this is a show of why you are perfect.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own _Yuugiou_.

(Yuugi POV)

"I'm sorry I'm doing this, Yuugi. You must have better things to do than...(sniff) listen to me."

I smiled kindly, although I was fully aware he could not see me. "It's okay, Malik. Really. I don't mind." Glancing over at my online blog, I stated in all honesty: I really don't have anything better to do."

"I'm still sorry. I'll... I'll let you go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Reluctantly, I complied with my friend's request.

"Okay. Feel better, Malik-chan."

"...yeah." He replied nonchalantly before hanging up.

I took a deep, shaky breath as I placed my cell phone back onto my desk. Eyes focused on my blog post, everything I had written so far concerning Atemu seemed long forgotten. All I needed to do was openly vent all the anger, sadness, frustration, guilt and helplessness that I was experiencing; and so I did. Typing furiously, I wrote out all my own (biased) feelings surrounding what Malik had revealed, and what the two of us had discovered. My hands began to shake as more and more thoughts of vengence swam through my psyche.

Nearly ten minutes after posting my entry for my friends to read, Atemu came home. In the meantime, I had been anxiously pacing the floor, wringing my hands together as worry and stress washed over me.

I heard the back door unlock, open and someone step inside before removing their things. Footsteps could be heard making their way into the livingroom that was in our house behind my grandfather's game shop. Glancing up, I saw Atemu's image in the doorway. He beamed when he saw me, his cheeks flushing. "Hi." He smiled, looking positively thrilled to see me. Normally, I would have felt the same, but my mind was otherwise occupied. Even so, admist the show of obvious affection, I could not help but be side-tracked. Returning his smile, my pacing momentarily ceased.

"Hi." It was not long, however, before my prior emotions returned and I continued walking back and forth purposefully. Alerted that something was wrong, Atemu stepped forward.

"Yuugi? What happened?" I shook my head for a moment, mentally battling over whether I should vent on him. Moving even closer, my pharaoh held me by my arms. Startled, I looked up and our eyes locked. "What is it?" He asked, determined to make me talk so I would not suffer alone. Giving in, I sighed heavily before telling him everything that had occurred in a few short hours.

"I got an email from Jonouchi a couple of hours ago. He had seen Marik with Bakura. They were kissing and flirting openly; and Marik has not even been broken up with Malik for that long! So I called Ryou and he confirmed the whole thing- that Marik and Bakura were together. A little while later, I got a call from Malik, hysterical over this whole thing. He told me that Marik had been cheating on him for months and even Ryou knew..." The more I talked about that scenario, the faster my words flowed together. My body even started shaking as I let all my emotions and thoughts fall onto my lover's shoulders. Hot tears streamed from my eyes as I watched him. "I can't _stand_ Marik! How could he do that?" Still shaking, I pulled myself away from Atemu to stumble towards the kitchen in search of tissues. Noticing how unstable I was, Atemu rushed up to me and held me from behind.

"Yuugi," he whispered consolingly. "Sit down. Come over here and sit on the couch." He slowly led me back to the livingroom and made me relax. Sitting close to me, he gently ran his fingers along my lower forearm before leaning in to kiss my cheek. "It's okay, Yuugi." He whispered in my ear. "It's alright."

"No, it's not." I muttered, my body still shaking. "It's not okay. Malik's a wreck and I can't help him..."

"Aibou," Atemu reached out his hand to to softly brush aside my hair from my eyes. "You can't do anything to help him."

"But I-"

Cutting me off, my yami nodded his head understandingly. "I know, Yuugi. You want to help. But there really is nothing you can do to make Malik feel better. He has to get over this himself; all you can do is be a good friend and listen to him." Once again, Atemu kissed my cheek sweetly. Continuing to run his fingers through my hair, he whispered: "Just take deep breaths, Yuugi... relax... deep breaths..." Closing my eyes, I listened to his calming, soothing words. Nodding my head, I did as was instructed. My shaking body slowly began to cease as I let myself calm down. Looking up at my pharaoh, I could see pools of concern form within his powerful crimson orbs. I felt tears flood my eyes as I watched him. Unfortunately, my shaking returned and escalated at an alarming rate. Wrapping my arms tightly around him, I clung onto my pharaoh's body as my overflowing tears formed puddles on his new leather jacket. Enclosing his arms around my waist, he lowered his head until his forehead met my shoulder.

"It's okay, hikari. Go ahead and cry." Atemu murmered. Shaking my head as I still held onto him, I muttered:

"No..." Atemu chuckled. Still speaking in a soft voice, he said,

"It's a little late now, hikari; you are already crying."

"No," I repeated, reluctantly pulling away from. I sniffed loudly before wiping the back of my hand against my cheeks. "Malik... is not why I am crying." Confused, Atemu inquired further.

"Then what is?"

I was sure I looked like a train wreck as I raised my head to meet his eyes. "You're perfect, Atemu." I whispered. Immediately, my pharaoh flushed. Covering his mouth to hide his obvious embarrassment, he remained speechless. To this, my own cheeks mildly burned as I giggled- the tears on my cheeks now a distant memory.

"Wh- why?" He stumbled over his words. Beaming, I replied:

"Because you're always here for me when I need you the most. No matter how distressed or upset I am, you are thr _only_ one who has the power to make me feel better."

Blushing even deeper, Atemu responded modestly. "I am sure that's just because you love me." Warmly reciprocating his smile, I lightly shook my head.

"That's not it. Because even when I had a crush on Otogi, he would say things that would momentarily make me feel good- like a small drug. And after a while, my sadness and anxiety would return. But with you..." Sliding closer to him, I slid my arms around his neck and grinned playfully. "You have the absolute power to brush aside all my feelings and genuinely calm me. You don't simply say something to make me smile; you _cure_ me." I beamed again as I watched Atemu's cheeks darken to match the color of his crimson irises. "Thank you so much, pharaoh. I love you." Atemu lifted his hand and raised my chin so my eyes met his again. Leaning closer, he whispered a soft "I love you, too." before breaking any distance between us and kissing me. His fingers gently ran down my arms until reaching my hands. Holding them tightly within his own, he continued to kiss me as the room around us started to fade away.

_I don't know what I would do without you, Atemu. I love you so very much. You really are perfect._

And although, in the back of my mind there was still the reminder that Malik was upset, Atemu pushed aside those thoughts. I was truly lucky to have someone as wonderful as him in my life; someone who loved me so completely and would look out for me. Grasping onto his body once more, I persued our kiss together. _I love you so much, Atemu. Please don't ever leave my side..._

_Owari_.

And, again, thank you for helping me with my whole problem, my beautiful koneko! I do love you SO much!

To everyone else, PLEASE review! Let me know if you like this fic!


End file.
